Against All Odds
by apiegohome
Summary: Sneaking out of the palace, Prince Ventus meets Terra, a young man who makes him feel like all of his dreams are suddenly within reach. Their growing friendship and subsequent feelings for each other now a closely guarded secret, Ventus will have to find the strength to save the both of them when a jealous rival threatens to tear them apart forever. Terra x Ventus


**A/N:** My final submission for the Kingdom Hearts: World's Connected fanzine! What a great project this has been - sharing the love and bringing the community together! Don't miss out on all the new fics and art over on Tumblr on the kh-worldsconnected blog!

This is a collab with my lovely paired artist Pelvella! TerraVen ftw! Be sure to check out her cover art on Tumblr, too!

* * *

 **Against All Odds**

Pulling the veil more firmly around his face, Ventus held his breath as he quickly flattened himself up against the nearest wall. The palace guards, preoccupied by their ongoing banter, ended up walking right past him; Ventus remaining in place until the shadows of their torchlight faded off into the distance.

When he was certain the way was clear again, Ventus swiftly ran over to the adjacent side of the courtyard before hauling himself over the ledge of one of the open window arches. From there, it was but a small drop into the lavish gardens below, and a relatively easy escape route out into the city beyond.

He took his time, making sure to remain unseen. It wouldn't do to be caught doing this again, not when he was already in strife for attempting it once before. His father would probably lose his mind if he knew…

Ventus was fortunate that the guards were so obviously distracted tonight, otherwise slipping past them would have been a near impossible feat. Far below the stifling, palace walls, the city's people were in the midst of a grand celebration. For the life of him, Ventus couldn't remember what the festival was being held for, but that hardly mattered. All he wanted was to experience it firsthand for once, just like everyone else did – not with an army of guards surrounding him, and his father's ridiculous curfews cutting his time short.

Ventus was nearly twenty now, and palace life still hadn't grown on him. He would never admit it to his father, but being the crown prince was such a dull existence. He just wanted to be free, like the commoners – not shut up in the palace pretending he felt superior and deserved better than everyone else. He had no interest whatsoever in becoming the next Sultan, and was still hopeful that his younger sister or brother would take up the mantle instead.

Readying himself, Ventus waited in the shadows as a group of servants made their way towards the carved, wooden gates of the palace. Timing it perfectly, he managed to slip amongst them unnoticed as the guards dragged the gates open. The clothes he was wearing, he had 'acquired' from the servant's quarters, which made him look wonderfully ordinary. Ventus grinned. As soon as he was clear of the guards, he started to run. It wasn't long before he was finally walking the busy streets through the city, the festival in full swing all around him.

Ventus couldn't help his excitement. Every which way he turned there was some new wonder to behold. Market stalls crammed the streets, selling everything one could ever imagine – fresh fruits and vegetables, baked goods and sticky pastries, brass lamps, handmade rugs, dolls for children, and coloured cloth; lutes and khussa shoes, even bunches of fragrant jasmine. Ventus had been wandering through the crowds, just so happy to see all the carefree, smiling people. It was such a simple thing, being able to blend in like this. Ventus couldn't remember ever being happier. _This_ was the feeling he craved.

Distracted by a street performer breathing out a large plume of fire, Ventus forgot to watch where he was going. He turned back around just as he was colliding with something, the force of which threw him completely off balance.

"Ahh!"

Ventus braced himself for the fall, but just as he was about to make contact with the ground, a large, warm hand encircled one of his wrists. He was abruptly tugged back upright, his hands moving to instinctively steady himself against a strong, broad chest.

"I'm sorry, miss, that was my mistake. Are you hurt at all?"

Coming back to his senses, Ventus looked up into the bluest pair of eyes he'd ever seen. The man was holding him around the shoulders, his expression honest and concerned.

"Miss…?"

Blinking rapidly, Ventus firmly pushed himself out of the man's arms.

"I'm not a girl!" He said gruffly, feeling slightly exasperated. Yes, his build was slim, but that didn't make him feminine.

The man was quick to make amends. He looked surprised. "Oh…I apologise. I'm new here – I didn't know men wore head coverings, too…"

Feeling a tad nervous and not entirely sure why, Ventus studied the man. He couldn't have been much older than Ventus himself, but their difference in physique was astounding. It was obvious the man was used to some form of labour-intensive work.

"It…It's fine," he answered quietly, already moving away. He didn't need this stranger asking too many questions. "Thank you for helping me."

Not waiting for the man's reply, Ventus quickly stepped around him and continued on his way. He checked the veil, making sure he was still completely covered. It certainly didn't help his nerves that he could feel the man's eyes following him.

-0-

The flames of the bonfire rose high above the people's heads, and Ventus found himself clapping in time with the joyous strains of the lute, and the cheerful beat of the tambourine. Circles of festivalgoers danced past him, some of the women laughing and shaking sistrums in time with the reedy voice of the mizmar. He was mesmerised by the movements of feet, the steps of a dance that he knew so well. He'd seen it performed countless times, but never had he actually been able to join in. It was unseemly for royalty to partake in such things. Ventus didn't want to lose this chance…but he still hesitated from stepping into the fray. What if he stumbled and lost the rhythm…?

Glancing to the right, Ventus' eyes widened as he caught sight of someone startlingly familiar. It was the young man from earlier, the one he'd run into. The man was standing off to the side as well, watching the dance with a slightly perplexed look on his face. Ventus instantly recalled the man had said he was new here…so maybe he'd never seen a celebration like this before. Even if he knew it wasn't a good idea, Ventus began edging his way over. For some reason, he couldn't look away; something about this man just captivated him.

"Hello again," Ventus called, his voice just carrying over the merriment and music.

The man promptly looked down, and even with the veil still in place, Ventus was pleased to see the man recognised him.

"Ah, it's you again – at least I think it's you… The boy I knocked over earlier?" His smile was disarming, and Ventus swiftly decided that he liked it very much.

"Yes, the very same." Ventus bit his lip and tried to curb his habit of formal speech. He had to remember to talk more casually. He forged on. "I…remembered you said that you were new here… From where you come from, do you not have dances like this?"

The man glanced at the dancing people in question. "It's not that I don't – I just can't believe how busy it is here. I never imagined that so many people would live in one place."

The man proffered his hand and Ventus hurried to grasp it. He felt a small thrill as their hands connected. He'd never shaken anyone's hand before.

"I'm Terra. It's nice to meet you…?"

Ventus scrambled to answer. He wasn't exactly sure about sharing his full name. "Uh – it's Ven!"

Luckily, Terra didn't seem to notice anything out of sorts. "Ven, huh? I take it you're a local here, then? You're probably used to all of this excitement."

Ventus laughed nervously. "Yes, I've lived here all my life, so I've seen a few festivals over the years." He was quick to move the conversation into safer territory. "But, what about you? This is your first time in the capital?"

Terra nodded. "I'm a blacksmith by trade, but my real interest is in sword-making. I've come here to better hone my skills."

He said this with such confidence that Ventus himself felt invigorated. Terra was obviously very passionate about his craft, and his words were inspiring.

"You seem like an honest person. I'm sure you'll succeed."

Terra smiled, the flames of the bonfire flickering in his eyes. "What about you, Ven? What's your story? …Do you always have to cover your face like that?"

"Oh!" Ventus was surprised. He'd been so engrossed in the conversation he'd forgotten that Terra couldn't actually see him. He moved closer, lowering his voice. It wouldn't hurt to admit this much.

"I'll let you in on a secret. I've actually snuck out tonight, and if anyone saw me then my father might hear of it. So, no, I don't usually do this."

"…Would you like to see?" Feeling a bit daring, Ventus lifted the veil quickly, making sure that Terra could see underneath.

"Blond hair…I wasn't expecting that," Terra mused, and Ventus couldn't help but laugh.

The rhythm of the music suddenly became more lively, and both Ventus and Terra looked over at the dance. An opening in the circle had appeared in front of them and Ventus felt his spirits soar.

"Do you know how to dance?" He asked Terra, who looked a little unsure.

"Kind of…"

That was all Ventus needed to hear.

Consequences be damned, Ventus quickly repositioned the veil so that his eyes were now uncovered. Without another word, he grabbed a hold of Terra's hand and tugged him into the circle.

They were swept up in an instant, arms bracing along their shoulders and linking them into the dance. Terra was taken by surprise, but he was keeping up with the rhythm anyway; Ventus laughing again at the expression on his face. The steps of the dance moved them around and around, and for several moments, Ventus actually lost Terra in the crowd. There was a firm grip on his shoulder and he glanced up startled, only to find Terra back beside him. Terra grinned as he was whirled away again, but Ventus followed him with his eyes. They found each other again and again; Ventus' heart pounding from much more than the exertion whenever their eyes met across the bonfire. There was something in the light of Terra's eyes, and in the way he smiled that made Ventus feel something strange. It was a fluttering, elated feeling, and Ventus was sure he'd never felt so alive.

Afterwards, when they had danced till their feet were sore, Ventus showed Terra around the city. They talked about many things; Ventus trying his best to answer Terra's questions about him honestly, while still keeping his true identity a secret. He didn't want to be a liar, but it would have been worse for Terra to know and start treating him differently. Ventus just wanted to be normal…and he wanted Terra to like him for him – and not as the countries' crown prince.

They were making their way back towards the centre of town when a great fanfare rent the air. They stopped amongst the crowd and looked to an elevated podium in front of them, where four gilded thrones sat empty.

Ventus' heart sank. He knew what was coming, only because he was supposed to be up there, too.

There was more fanfare as his father, the Sultan, strode gracefully onto the stage. He was followed closely by Ventus' younger brother, Sora, who hurried to perch himself on the throne to the far left. The other two thrones remained unoccupied, and Ventus idly wondered where his sister had gotten to.

"People of the Land of Departure – the Sultan has a most marvellous announcement to make." Aqua, the Sultan's royal advisor took centre-stage, her voice ringing out strong and true. "Let it be known all across the land, that the Sultan is delighted in announcing the engagement of his beloved daughter, Princess Namine, to the crown prince of the Badlands – Prince Vanitas!"

Ventus gasped; he was completely stunned. How could this be…? He hadn't known about any of this!

As if on cue, the crown prince of the Badlands stepped into view. Prince Vanitas held himself with a practiced arrogance, his smirk razor-sharp. Close by his side, with her arm tucked within his, was Ventus' sister, Princess Namine, who looked beautiful in an extravagantly embroidered dress. She smiled out at the crowd as the people cheered raucously. She looked faintly troubled, and Ventus couldn't blame her… _Why_ would his father agree to Namine marrying _him?_

"This is cause for much celebration!" Aqua continued. "Let us rejoice in this new union with the Badlands. May good fortune smile upon this marriage!"

The people surrounding Ventus and Terra were simply overjoyed at the news. The music began to play again and their voices rose like a crescendo, praising and congratulating the new royal couple.

Ventus was quietly seething. Ever since he was a child he had never liked Vanitas. He knew firsthand how cruel and twisted the Badland's prince really was. Ventus couldn't believe his father was actually condoning this, but the Badlands were a powerful, neighbouring country, and the Land of Departure, although a strong nation itself, was in need of a reliable ally. Knowing this, Namine would have been unable to refuse.

It had only been a couple of months since Ventus had refused his father's request to find a bride, and now because of his stubbornness, Namine was being married off instead, solely for political gain.

Wanting nothing more than to get away from all of the commotion, Ventus tugged at Terra's sleeve – right when he looked back towards the podium and his eyes met Sora's.

Ventus froze.

Sora's stunned expression mirrored his own, and with a jolt, Ventus realised that he'd forgotten to re-cover his eyes.

In a panic, Ventus grabbed Terra by the hand and started dragging him away through the crowd; Terra only stumbling once before effortlessly keeping up with his frantic pace.

"Ven! What's wrong?" Terra called above the din, but Ventus didn't stop moving, not until the podium was far behind them.

Leading Terra into a deserted alleyway, Ventus brought them to an abrupt stop, his chest heaving sharply. "I – I have to go home! Someone recognised me."

Terra was quick to understand; he moved closer to Ventus, shielding him from the mouth of the alleyway and any possible, prying eyes. "I'll take you there."

"No!" Ventus shouted, but at Terra's alarmed expression he was quick to correct himself. He told himself to calm down. "No – that's okay. The person who saw me…they wouldn't intentionally get me in trouble…but they have a bad habit of speaking before they think." He gave Terra a smile he hoped was convincing. "I just…need to hurry."

Terra still looked troubled, but he nodded all the same.

"…Will I see you again?"

Terra's hesitant words gave Ventus pause, and it was only then he realised they were still holding hands. He went to pull away, but Terra held him fast.

"I have to work tomorrow, but maybe in the evening…we could meet?"

Ventus was torn. He knew he shouldn't, but he just couldn't help himself. He tightened his grip on Terra's hand and Terra gently squeezed back.

"…Okay."

-0-

The following night, and for several after that, Ventus managed to sneak out of the palace undetected and meet up with Terra. With the constant, unwelcome presence of Vanitas, he'd had more of an excuse to stay confined to his private chambers anyhow, so his extended absence wasn't immediately cause for suspicion. Although he'd been polite, Ventus had not made an effort at all to interact with the arrogant prince. Vanitas had actually tried to engage him in conversation on a number of occasions, but Ventus was always quick to excuse himself. He felt uncomfortable whenever he caught Vanitas looking at him, and the whole subject of Namine's engagement left him unsettled.

He had spoken to Sora the night of the festival and promptly sworn him to secrecy. If there was one thing Ventus could count on his little brother to take seriously, it was in keeping a promise. He had neglected to share that he was still meeting Terra, though, but that was best kept to himself. Sora's heart was always in the right place, but he still had a penchant for talking too much.

Tonight, Ventus had waited long after the sun had set before leaving the palace far behind him. He had swiftly made his way to a small, secluded garden that overlooked a large portion of the city. There, he found Terra waiting for him. Sitting side by side, with their legs hanging over the ledge, Ventus and Terra laughed and talked for hours, just enjoying each other's company. That strange, elated feeling was back, and Ventus wondered if Terra was feeling it, too. Feeling brave, he shifted closer and leaned his shoulder against Terra's side. Without a word, Terra relaxed against him, and Ventus' heart sung.

"It's hard to believe there are so many stars up there," Terra murmured, his face turned up towards the sky. "They're shining down on us, like a million, glowing lanterns."

Ventus smiled, looking upwards, too. "Yeah, they're beautiful… They always make me feel so small."

"The universe is a big place," Terra agreed. "Have you ever…thought about travelling away from here? Even if your father disagrees?"

Ventus bit the inside of his lip. He had told Terra that his father was a strict man, who often didn't like him being on his own. It wasn't necessarily a lie, but it wasn't the truth either. He felt guilty, and yet grateful that Terra was from a small town that was far from here, and had no idea of what any of the royal family looked like. That didn't matter though, because Ventus _knew_ he still had to tell him…and soon.

"Every day," he answered quietly, stretching a hand up towards the stars. "…I just want to be free…but it's an impossible dream."

"Don't say that, Ven – you can't know what the future holds. Your father might come around."

Ventus lowered his hand and turned to look at Terra. He could see the city's lights reflected in his eyes. "Maybe… One day."

Terra nodded reassuringly. "You can always travel with me, if you wanted to? Then you wouldn't be on your own."

Terra's words sounded a lot like a promise, and for the first time in a while, Ventus felt hopeful. "I…would like that. Very much."

Ventus swallowed roughly, nervously enjoying the way Terra was looking at him. He wasn't exactly experienced in the ways of the heart, but he would've been a fool to not see how Terra felt for him. Ventus wondered, if Terra knew the truth…would he still be interested in being close to him?

Whatever the cost, he had to know.

"Terra…I need to tell you something."

Just as Terra went to respond, there came a sudden noise from directly behind them. Gasping in surprise, Ventus turned to look.

"Isn't this cosy?" A voice said from within the darkness, and then, as if someone had flicked a switch, a single oil lamp lit up the gloom.

Vanitas stepped out of the shadows, and the air froze in Ventus' lungs.

More figures were moving into the light now, and Ventus and Terra both scrambled to their feet. There were palace guards, surrounding them on all sides, barricading them against the ledge.

"Prince Vanitas…" Terra breathed, realising who the man was that had spoken. He began to bow, but Ventus grabbed him and quickly hauled him back upright. Terra looked down at him in shock, his confusion evident on his face. Ventus ignored his pang of guilt and stepped in front of Terra. He squared his shoulders, facing Vanitas.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ventus was angry, but still inwardly terrified. He was glad to hear that his voice wasn't shaking.

Vanitas smirked. "This certainly is an interesting development…" He looked down at the oil lamp in his hand. "The crown prince, caught sneaking around at all hours, and with a _peasant,_ no less." His eyes flicked to Terra.

"Seize him."

The guards all moved at once, advancing on Terra.

" _No!_ " Ventus yelled, as Terra was roughly pulled away from him.

"Ven!?" Terra shouted, fighting against the guards, but there were just too many. They struggled to overpower him, already dragging him backwards into the night.

Ventus went to chase after them, but a sudden grip on his arm stopped him.

"Going somewhere?" Vanitas purred, and Ventus could hear the triumph in his voice.

He whirled back around. "I'm through with you!" He tried to follow after Terra again, who was now disappearing from view, but Vanitas just yanked on his arm a second time, cruelly tightening his hold.

"Well, I'm just getting started with you; you're not going anywhere."

"Who do you think you are!?" Ventus demanded, becoming more desperate by the second. "You can't do this!"

Vanitas just grinned wider. "I think you'll find that I can. The Sultan's heir, consorting with commoners – what would your father say, Ventus…?"

Ventus froze, his bravado leaving him. The threat was there, and he knew Vanitas had him. If his father found out about this – Terra's life would be in danger!

"Ven!" Terra's shout came from so far away, Ventus barely heard it.

Vanitas laughed, enjoying Ventus' distress. "And here I thought I would finally have you all to myself."

"W-What…?" Ventus was stunned. _Surely…he couldn't possibly mean – !?_

"You really think I would actually _want_ to marry your dull, _pathetic_ sister?" Vanitas released his arm, only to slide a hand along Ventus' cheek. "No, she's good for one thing, and that was helping me to get to _you_."

Coming back to his senses, Ventus slapped Vanitas' hand away and stumbled out of his reach. His mind racing, he turned his back on Vanitas and began sprinting back to the palace.

-0-

"But, father – _please!_ "

" _Enough!_ " The Sultan boomed. "How _dare you_ accuse our honoured guest like this? Have I taught you nothing?" Ventus went to argue further, but his father raised a hand for silence. He turned to his personal guards. "See to it, that the prince is escorted back to his chambers. He is _not_ to leave them unless I give the order." Dismissing Ventus altogether, the Sultan rose from his throne, intent on leaving without another word.

"You don't understand!" Ventus begged, trying to persuade his father to see reason. "Vanitas is a _monster_ – he doesn't care about Namine at all!"

The Sultan whirled back around to face him, his expression dangerous.

"You bring shame to my name, Ventus – I want you out of my _sight!"_

Ventus clenched his fists, but said nothing more. His father left him there, shamefaced and frustrated, while two guards moved to silently flank him. His father's royal advisor, Aqua, sent Ventus one last, worried glance before silently leaving as well.

Hours later, under house-arrest in his chambers, Ventus was near beside himself with worry. While he had run all the way back to the palace, Vanitas had taken a horse, so by the time Ventus arrived, his father had already been informed of his clandestine meetings with a commoner. Naturally, the Sultan was furious, and when Ventus had tried to explain Vanitas' true motives, it only served to make his situation worse. Now, here he was, a prisoner in his own home.

Without a doubt, he knew Terra would be being held in the palace dungeons, and who knew what Vanitas' personal guard had done to him. Ventus felt sick imagining Terra injured and alone, chained up in the dark somewhere far below him. He couldn't just sit here and do nothing – somehow, he had to save him!

Terra…made him feel brave – as if he could achieve anything, and Ventus had never felt so sure of himself in all his life. If there really was a chance of Terra wanting to be with him, then Ventus couldn't just _give up_ – especially when it was his fault Terra was being imprisoned to begin with. He really should have been honest from the start…

Finding his resolve, Ventus was in the process of pulling his borrowed servant's clothes from their hiding place when he heard someone enter his chambers. He went completely still, ducking down behind a large, potted plant.

"…Prince Ventus…? Are you here?"

Ventus' eyebrows rose in surprise. It was Aqua. He swiftly stepped out of hiding and revealed himself to her. Although Aqua mainly answered to the Sultan, she had always been kind to Ventus, and was probably the one person he could call a true friend.

Upon seeing him, Aqua rushed towards him.

"Oh, thank the stars…" She murmured, pressing a ring of keys into one of his hands. "I've knocked the guards out with a sleeping draught, but you must hurry! There isn't much time."

Ventus just stared at her, hardly believing what she was saying. "But – _how do you…?_ "

Trying to convince him to hurry, Aqua grabbed Ventus' hand within the two of hers and encouraged him to hold onto the keys tight. She gave him a reassuring smile. "Because…I saw your eyes. He's more than just a friend to you."

It wasn't a question, but a statement, and Ventus immediately understood what she was insinuating. He nervously began to explain himself, but Aqua hurriedly spoke over him.

"It's okay! Just get him to the city gates as soon as you can. I have arranged for a caravan to take him to safety."

Ventus felt a wave of relief rush through him so intense it nearly brought tears to his eyes.

"Thank you, Aqua! He was already sprinting for the door. "I promise I'll repay you!"

-0-

The palace dungeons were dark and damp, the smell of decay thickly permeating the air. Ventus hurried from one cell to another while still remaining in the shadows, shafts of moonlight illuminating the darkness through thin, rectangular holes that served as windows. Finally, right down the very end, he came across the one person he was most desperate to find.

Terra was propped up against the wall, his hands and feet bound before him in heavy, iron chains. He was slumped in on himself, his hair hanging low over his face.

Trying to stay calm, Ventus frantically scrambled to find the right key to open the lock. On the fifth attempt he finally had it, the bolt scraping back loudly as the cell door swung open.

Ventus flung himself inside, falling to his knees beside Terra.

"Terra! Can you hear me?"

At the sound of Ventus' panicked whisper, Terra groggily raised his head, his eyes unfocused.

"…Am I dreaming? …Ven?"

The moonlight filtering into the cell starkly lit up Terra's face and Ventus audibly gasped. Terra's lip was split, and his right cheek was bloodied and bruised. Ventus' fingers shook as he gently grasped Terra's shoulders.

"I'm so sorry, Terra! This is all my fault!" His hands still trembling, Ventus quickly made short work of the chains around Terra's hands and feet. Despite the condition of his face, Terra seemed to be otherwise unharmed, which Ventus supposed was a blessing in its own right – Vanitas was definitely capable of so much worse.

Leaning more fully against the wall, Terra wearily smiled at Ventus and rubbed at his raw wrists. "I should've known you were a prince."

Ventus breathed out a humourless laugh. "What gave me away? The uptight way I first spoke to you, or is it the blond hair?"

Terra quietly huffed. "No, nothing like that." He paused a moment, his eyes slowly travelling over Ventus' face.

"There's this…light around you. …You shine like a star."

Ventus shook his head, smiling sadly. "I'm just… _me._ There's nothing really special about me, I just… _exist._ "

"I'm afraid I disagree," Terra whispered. He lifted a hand to brush his fingers along Ventus' cheek, and where Vanitas' touch in the same place earlier had repulsed him, Terra's sent a jolt of desire racing through him instead.

Ventus clasped Terra's hand against his cheek, boldly meeting his eyes. "…But, when I'm with you…all of that changes. I feel like…things could be different. You make me feel like my dreams are within reach."

"Ven…"

As if drawn by a magnetic pull, Ventus leaned forwards and met Terra halfway. Their lips touched in a gentle kiss and Ventus pressed into it, Terra's hand sliding into his hair. Ventus closed his eyes as Terra gently drew him close.

They parted slowly; Ventus reluctant in letting Terra go. His heart sharply ached, realising that this was possibly their last moment to be together like this. As much as he wanted his time with Terra to go on forever, Ventus knew he didn't have the luxury of being selfish. The most important thing now was to help him get to safety.

"Come on…we've got to hurry," Ventus finally murmured, pulling away completely. He avoided meeting Terra's eyes. "I have to get you out of here while I still can."

Ventus rose and helped Terra to his feet, making sure he was steady before letting go. Terra nodded, but remained silent, obviously sharing Ventus' sudden, sombre mood.

Ventus moved towards the cell door and peered out into the gloom. Relieved there were still no guards in sight, he swung the door of the cell back open and beckoned Terra to follow.

They walked at a swift pace; Terra reaching for Ventus and clasping one of his hands tightly. Ventus still didn't look at him, but made sure to squeeze back just as hard. He never wanted to let go.

-0-

Keeping to the shadows, Ventus and Terra silently stole through the night, hurrying towards the city gates. They had made a brief stop at the servant's quarters before sneaking out of the palace, Ventus seeing to Terra's injuries and making sure he at least had the bare minimum of supplies for his onward journey. He'd also managed to procure him a scimitar from an unconscious guard, knowing full well that the danger wasn't over yet.

With every step closer, Ventus felt like his heart was being clenched in an iron fist. He didn't want this…but what choice did he have? He had half a mind to escape with Terra, too, but realistically he knew that wasn't an option. Although the Sultan was a difficult man at times, Ventus knew his father loved him. He would leave no stone unturned if ever Ventus were to go missing. Ventus still hoped, that perhaps one day, he and Terra would be able to meet again, but in his heart he knew that wasn't possible. Their lives were just too different…they would never be able to be together.

Finally, they came upon the city gates, the large, open doorway looming before them. Just outside, Ventus could make out a small caravan waiting for them, a number of loaded camels tethered there. Ventus couldn't see anyone, but they were most likely keeping out of sight. Aqua would have forewarned them of any possible trouble.

This was it.

Realising the same thing, Terra wreathed Ventus into his arms. Ventus squeezed his eyes shut, memorising the perfect feeling of Terra curled around him.

"I'm going to come back for you…I promise," Terra whispered, his voice rough with emotion.

Ventus choked, burying his face in Terra's chest. He opened his eyes slowly, immediately catching sight of a lone figure now standing over near the gates.

Filled with dread, Ventus sharply pulled away, turning towards the one person he knew it would be.

Vanitas stood there, just silently watching them, his eyes bright with a deadly purpose. He held a scimitar down by his side, moonlight gleaming off the curve of its blade.

"Looks like I'll be putting an end to you a lot sooner than I thought," Vanitas sneered, his grip on the scimitar tightening.

Ventus was immediately on the offensive, his hands balling into fists. He took a step forward, but Terra threw an arm out in front of him, stopping him from moving any closer.

"I'll handle this, Ven," Terra murmured, his eyes never leaving Vanitas.

Vanitas scoffed. " _Oho,_ this'll be interesting."

Bracing a hand on Ventus' shoulder, Terra left his side and approached Vanitas. "I propose a wager," he called, drawing his own blade. "If I defeat you, you must promise to leave Ven alone, and never step foot in the Land of Departure again."

A lazy smirk pulled at Vanitas' lips. "Fine. But if I win, I'll have your head."

" _You –!"_ Ventus shouted, angrily rushing forward.

"Don't worry, Ven." Terra flashed Ventus a confident smile, gently pushing him back.

"This time, I'll protect you."

There was a sharp clash of steel against steel as Terra and Vanitas flew at each other, their blades meeting again and again. Ventus watched nervously from the sidelines, his eyes following Terra's every move. Vanitas was quick on his feet with rapid, sharp jabs of his scimitar, but Terra's defence was flawless. What he lacked in speed, he made up for with his sheer amount of strength. Vanitas was no match for him.

Finally, Terra wrested the blade from Vanitas' grip, sending it clattering off to the side. Vanitas stumbled backwards and fell, his eyes widening in fear.

"Keep your promise," Terra demanded, pointing his scimitar at Vanitas' neck.

Vanitas swallowed, shrinking back slightly. He begrudgingly met Terra's eyes.

"…You have my word."

Lifting the blade, Terra looked over his shoulder at Ventus, grinning triumphantly. It was in that split second of inattention that Vanitas made his final move.

Ventus saw the flash of the dagger just as Vanitas flew at Terra.

" _NO!"_

It was too late. Terra's eyes flew wide, a pained groan escaping his lips. He dropped his scimitar and fell to his knees, clutching at his side.

" _Terra!"_

Ventus started running, but he wasn't fast enough. Vanitas gave Terra a vicious kick, sending him crashing to the ground.

" _You bastard!"_ Ventus screamed. He swung a fist at Vanitas' face, but Vanitas deflected it, letting out a gleeful laugh. He grabbed Ventus roughly around the collar, pressing the bloodied dagger to his throat.

"Looks like I win after all, Ventus." He shook Ventus roughly, grinning like a madman. "And now, once I've disposed of your father and become the new Sultan, you'll never be able to escape me!"

"Vanitas! Unhand my son!"

There was an almighty shout, just as the darkness around them was banished by a hundred glowing torches. The Sultan himself, thundered into view on a horse, his personal guard rushing out behind him.

Vanitas released Ventus in an instant, swiftly sheathing the dagger. "M-My Lord! This is simply a misunderstanding –"

"Silence! Enough of your lies!" The Sultan ordered, furiously gesturing at Vanitas. "You are to leave my kingdom at once! Guards!"

The guards moved quickly, forcing Vanitas to comply.

Free at last, Ventus ran to throw himself down beside Terra's crumpled form. Aqua was already there. "He's unconscious, but help is on its way." She met Ventus' eyes. "He'll be alright."

Ventus wasn't so sure, but he wanted to believe her so badly. He clasped Terra's hand, praying with all of his might.

"Ventus."

His father's voice directly behind him gave Ventus pause. Reluctantly, he let go of Terra and stood to face him.

The Sultan gripped Ventus' shoulders, his expression remorseful. "I should have listened to you, my son; I never meant to put you in harm's way. Can you forgive my foolishness?"

Ventus smiled, his words sincere. "You couldn't have known, father, but everything's okay now. The kingdom is safe."

His father sighed, returning his smile. "It seems that I am in your debt."

An idea rapidly forming in his mind, Ventus was quick to answer. "I'm sure you will make it up to me."

-0-

Ventus was missing Terra terribly. It had been longer than a month since Terra had left the city on orders from the Sultan.

After the events of that night, Ventus had insisted that his father employ Terra, and after the Sultan had witnessed Terra's skills firsthand he had had no qualms about making him Chief Armorer. Terra was currently sourcing new lighter, stronger metals to be used for weaponry, and had been working away for far too long. Ventus was relieved that Terra was allowed to stay close to him, but these extended business trips drove him near mad. He was currently wandering aimlessly around his private gardens, sighing all the while and playing idly with the rings on his fingers. He just wanted Terra to come home.

"Your highness!"

Ventus gasped.

He was already grinning as he turned to face Terra, who hurried to meet him. He was still wearing his travelling attire, a feathered cap on his head.

"Welcome back!" Ventus greeted, stopping short of leaping into Terra's arms. He quickly looked around, making sure they were alone before daring to step closer. Ventus lifted the cap from Terra's head, just as Terra buried a hand in his hair. He drew Ventus into a soft kiss, his lips still holding a smile.

"It's been too long…" Ventus whispered, a hand braced on Terra's chest.

"We'll have to make up for lost time," Terra murmured, giving Ventus a cheeky wink.

Ventus laughed. "Is that what we're calling it now?"

Terra laughed also, reaching for Ventus' hand. He intertwined their fingers, leaning down for another kiss.

And then finally, Ventus felt content.


End file.
